


Blackened Rose

by Ancient Falcon (EmeraldFalcon)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/Ancient%20Falcon
Summary: Harry Potter goes to Japan with his family to meet long lost cousins on his mother's side. What sort of mischief and trouble could he possible get up to halfway across the world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work I am uploading. I really want to fix it up and continue it. Any Suggestions?

"You will behave yourself boy while we are here. Your aunt and cousin are sweet normal folk and you are not to disturb them!"

Harry nodded quietly. He had spent the last month in a cram school with Dudley to learn Japanese in order to meet his 'cousin'. Of course he had picked it up flawlessly (thanks to the small helpful translation spell) while Dudley had struggled through the basics. Putting on his best and sweetest smile he watched as his uncle answered the door and a tall red headed woman answered the door with the sweetest smile.

Her warm brown eyes glowed with happiness, "Oh you must be the Dursleys. How very wonderful it is to meet you and Petunia you look lovely"

Petunia stepped forward and hugged the woman gently, "Sister it has been awhile"

The embrace lasted only a few moments before they were hurried inside and into a large spacious 

sitting room. Harry smiled as the scent of a wonderful meal drifted from the connecting kitchen and a tall redhead stood in front of the counter scooping up rice and forming them into small buns shapes with seaweed stretched along its middle. Bright intelligent green eyes glowed from beneath the fringe. 

To many it might have appeared like a female but Harry noticed the way the male held himself and by the way he moved.

Speaking up he turned to his Aunt, "You have a very handsome son"

Eyes turned and fixed on him until Vernon cleared his throat, "Harry watch your tongue"

The red headed male smiled and stepped from behind the counter his voice warm and masculine, "Thank you very much. Am I to guess you are Aunt Lily's son?"

Harry nodded before back away almost shyly letting himself blend into the back ground as others were introduced and he was forgotten. Part of him didn't mind after all this side of the family would learn to hate him just as much as the Dursley's did. So what was the point in getting to know them?

Gazing out the window into the large garden he smiled at the lively roses that seemed to stretch around most of the fence line, their buds larger than his fist and ranging in bright and exotic colors. Harry always loved plants and gardening, it was one of the few chores he enjoyed during the summer. Even weeding was more of a stress reliever than a chore. Harry turned back to watch his relatives go sit for the small supper that had been made by his Aunt's son, Shuichi he recalled. He felt his stomach clench and he slipped out the door and into the garden, knowing if he tried to sit with the family he would get nothing but grief. Yawning he fell back near a few rose bushes leaning forward to smell the sweet buds. Smiling gently he lay back in the grass letting his hand gently stroking the vines and leaves of the large bush as he tipped his hat to shade his eyes.

Harry let his eyes fall shut as he absorbed the smell and warmth about him. He was actually kind of glad Dumbledore let him have this year off from school. Granted he had to keep up his studies and take exams but it was a full year of school here in Japan. The Headmaster had thought it would be a good experience for him and best of all he got to skip the horrible England winter. Harry frowned as a shadow passed over him blocking the warm heat of the sun.

Opening his eyes he met a pair of leaf green eyes and a head of bright red hair. Harry sat up looking at his newest cousin, "Shuichi?"

The red head smiled warmly and took a seat next to the startled wizard, "Aunt Petunia said you had a fragile stomach, so I made you something a little different, and I see you have befriended my roses"

Harry blinked and turned his head to see his right hand entwined with small vines and he smiled gently carefully dislodging them and removing his hand, "Yes I have always enjoyed plants and thank you for your consideration on the food"

Shuichi shrugged, "I enjoy cooking, one of the few pleasures of life." A small plate was handed over with small sized rice buns and what looked to be fresh broccoli and carrots, "Your Aunt mentioned you where vegetarian"

The wizard shrugged, "Mostly, I'll eat fish occasionally but that's about it. Sorry if that causes you any problems," His voice soft as he took the plate and the strange eating utensils, chopsticks.

The two sat in relative silence as Harry ate the small portions his stomach could hold. Harry smiling brightly as he heard a small snake slither through the rose bush complaining about the lack of mice in the area. The comment though made Harry frown, "You don't have mice around here?"

The red head blinked and looked at his cousin, "What a strange question, and no we really don't why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged before thinking a moment, "Well it's just you know snakes eat mice and I noticed a snake burrow in your bushes but no mice holes"

Shuichi nodded, "Well then I am sure the snake will simply move on."

Harry nodded before silently finishing his meal. Setting his hand back near the bushes he watched as his cousin stood to take the dish back inside before softly whispering to the snake, "Hello little beauty, can't find any mice today?"

The snake let out a surprised hiss before Harry felt it slide onto his hand and up his arm a bit, "A   
speaker, here?"

"I am a speaker yes. You can call me Harry if you like"

"I am called abomination I believe by your species. Tell me speaker why are you here?"

Harry looked down and his eyes widened. Wrapped innocently about his arm was a dark red snake, his scales almost black with how dark they were. He could make out the gold slitted eyes and sweeping pattern of the tail, "I should be asking you the same. I thought Tokara-Habu resided in the islands"

The snake let out a menacing hiss of laughter, "A human thought to keep me as a pet"

Nodding the wizard extended a hand to stroke the beautiful snake along its small eye ridge, "You are very beautiful. I can see why they would seek a lovely creature such as you. Perhaps abomination isn't the name for you" worded Harry carefully. The last thing he needed was to die from a Habu bite.

The snake hummed gently and slid further up the teens arm, "I would not mind a new name, and would you name me speaker?"

"Atsuko Sawamatsu how do you enjoy that?"

"It is pleasant perhaps we shall still to just Atsuko speaker"

Harry nodded before laying back in the grass once more the snake moving to curling up on his chest, the dark red scales standing out against the white shirt the wizard wore.

-Switch Views-  
Dark red eyes watched the full exchange between boy and snake with interest. He knew that Kurama's family was coming to visit but for such an intriguing human to be a relative excited the small speed demon. The boy spoke such a bizarre language to understand snakes to such a degree. He wondered if the fox knew of his cousin's ability or the strange power that surrounded him. Shrugging the small demon jumped up to Kurama's window slipping in quietly.

Kurama looked up from putting a new sheet on his bed and frowned, "Hiei, I asked you not to come here while my relatives visited."

The demon smirked, "Fox you know they will not see me if I don't want them to. Who is the small mortal at your roses?"

The fox frowned and walked over to the window peering out, "By Kami why does my cousin have a Habu snake on his chest?"

Hiei shrugged, "I watched the boy speak to it and it responded. I believe they have formed a kind of companionship. The boys and snake's energies surrounded them, mixed and then settled once more."

"Energy? He has spirit energy? I did not sense it"

"You wouldn't because it isn't spirit energy; it is more raw and unharnessed than that. Almost like a heightened amount of life force."

Kurama nodded, "I will watch him more carefully then. Perhaps he would like to meet Genkai and the others?"

Hiei nodded, "Bring him by the shrine. The old hag will know what to do with the whelp and you never did give me his name, perhaps I should ask him?"

The fox growled lightly before shooing the demon from his room and going down to get his cousin away from the Habu.

-Switch-  
Harry sighed and let his fingers slowly slide over the backs smooth cool scales, "Part of me wishes you would stay Atsuko"

The snake raised its large head, "If you wish me to stay with you young speaker. You have but to ask but I require two mice a week and no less!"

Harry laughed gently and nodded slowly sitting up and letting the snake slide up onto his shoulder wrapping itself snuggly about his throat. The young wizard looked up just to see his red headed cousin come out of the house and over to him.

"Harry I think you should put the snake down. It could be poisonous."

Harry smiled gently, "Atsuko is poisonous but he won't bite me. He is rather docile don't worry"

Kurama knew this type of Habu was anything but docile but let it slide giving a naïve smile, "Alright 

Harry if you're sure. You are bunking with me so I moved your trunk to my room. Mother thought 

Dudley might want his own room. So sadly you're stuck with me."

Harry nodded and followed the older teen into the house and up the stairs to a medium sized bedroom with neatly painted green walls, the carpet a rich brown that resembled fertile soil. There was only one desk and bed but a large dresser and window seat both lined with potted plants of the exotic kind. Harry took a deep breath of the rose scented room before noticing his trunk had already been brought up.

The wizard smiled, "Your room is very nice"

Kurama nodded, "Yes I tend to like earthy colors. I hope you don't mind but we will have to share a bed."

Harry nodded and yawned looking out the window at the slowly dipping sun. Looking back he noticed his cousin already changing into bed clothes. Quickly unlatching his trunk with magic he pulled out a pair of sleep pants and shirt he had purchased along with a several potion bottles. Closing and sealing it he slipped out of the room and into the empty bathroom, locking the door securely behind him. Sighing he drew a warm bath and declothed setting them off to the side. Smiling he helped the Habu snake to the side of the bath so the snake could be close to the warmth. Setting the three potions on the tiles next to the bath he slid into the warm water relaxing.

Reaching over the side of the tub he pulled up a light green potion bottle pouring the minty concoction into the water settling back into a relaxed position soon after. He knew this potion would come in handy. He had seen it when he went shopping for his Japan trip. It was meant to help a person with pain and tension. Even now the rough marks along his back and arms felt better. He was glad that this trip meant he wouldn't get as many beatings. After all you wouldn't want to upset the relatives housing you.

He dipped his head into the water letting his hair cloud the water around him. He was glad he had worn a hat all day, easier to explain how his hair suddenly grew several inches overnight. He surfaced and reached back over the side of the tub this time pulling up a silvery potion pouring the concoction into his hands and rubbing it into his short hair feeling the black tresses lengthen the more he rubbed in. This was his chance to change the way he looked. To let loose and have fun. Finally he dipped his hair back into the water washing off the potion and diluting it into nonexistence, his hair now falling to the small of his back.

He looked over at the Atsuko who simply watched him in curiosity, "The water feels nice and the potion shouldn't hurt you if you want to swim around"

"I am not the type of snake to swim. Though the warmth is nice"

Harry shrugged and reached over for the last potion, deep blue in color, He poured a fourth of the potion into his hand before threading his fingers through his hair being careful to not get it everywhere before quickly dipping his hair in the water once more. Upon surfacing bright silver and green highlights were scattered through his hair and he drained the tub and climbed out disposing of the two empty bottles while slipping the other into his discarded hat. Giving a yawn he dried off and clothed in the silk shorts and tank top before gathering his things and Atsuko, returning to Shuichi's room confidently.

Shuichi looked up and his eyes widened at the long black, green, and silver tresses his cousin sported. He had never noticed how the hat had covered so much hair, "Harry, your hair, its rather lovely."

Harry smiled brightly and tucked a small glass bottle into his chest before tossing his clothes into the hamper his aunt provided, "Yes, Aunt Petunia doesn't like it, she says it is an unnatural color so she makes me cover it in public."

The red headed nodded, "Tomorrow I was thinking of visiting a few friends, would you like to come along?"

The small teen paused tapping his chin with a chewed on nail, "I guess I could, if my Aunt doesn't want me to do anything."

The two gave one another soft smiles before climbing into bed. Their backs touching as the bed side light was cut off encasing them in darkness. It was going to be a long night but at least the bed was warm and comfortable.

-Later That Night-  
Harry’s eyes opened as he came out of the nightmare and he took slow even breaths trying to calm his bitten nerves. Looking over he noticed his cousin still sleeping peacefully, unaware of his frazzled mind and fears. He pulled himself out of the bed and walked over to the window up at the full bright moon. 

Smiling he walked out the door and out of the house into the garden. Nights like these reminded him of Moony. He and the werewolf got along so well ever since the night he marked Harry as his pup. He would sneak out on the nights of the full moon and meet Remus in the Forbidden Forest to play and romp about. Granted Harry was human but that didn’t stop him. He loved the feel of the rough carnal energy.

He let his eyes close as he held his hands up to the moon letting its energy wash over him. Not aware of two sets of eyes upon him, one red and one green. A small growl caught his attention and he turned his head to stare into a set of deep yellow globes. Taking a hesitant step back as the large canine stepped into the area of the gate. Harry slowly took to one knee extending his hand to the large dog like creature, still not being able to make out exactly what it was. 

The large creature stepped out of the shadows carefully taking the full form of a hulking wolf, its   
massive paws indenting the hard soil of the ground. The wolf easily came up to Harry’s chest and though he was only about 5’6” that was still pretty big for a normal wolf. Its fur was murky silver and two tails twisted and swayed behind it. The cold nose touched the palm of his hand testing the air and scent about it before looking at the boy its yellow eyes glowing. Suddenly it goes down on its front two paws tails wagging behind him.

Harry laughed lightly getting down onto all fours as well. The wolf recognized his marking as being a wolf pup. The wolf rammed into his chest knocking the teen to the ground yipping. Air wooshed out of Harry’s lung and he rubbed his chest looking up at the wolf, “Ok big guy don’t want to bruise me to badly do ya?”

The wolf tilted his head and began to sniff at the teen’s body stopping at the bruise along his hip his uncle had made before the flight here. Harry turned his head at the soft growl and patted the soft fur, “No worries big guy, I am used to it”

The wolf gave a small woof before licking along Harry’s neck and cheek. Groaning Harry shoved the large creature off him, “Oh that is gross.”

The wolf let out a low bark grabbing the shirt collar with his teeth tugging on the thin fabric.

“Hey careful you will rip it you silly beast.”

The wolf growled and tugged harder and Harry stumbled forward to follow the beast, “What on earth do you want. Ok I will follow you just stop tugging”

The wolf released his shirt and Harry followed the creature out of the gate and down the path to a small cut off forest just outside of town. Looking around he jumped when the wolf howled a soft call. Harry knelt next to the wolf letting its fur run across the bare skin. A soft rustle and two more wolves came out of the bushes both smaller than the wolf he was with. The both had beautiful russet fur and a single thick tail. 

Harry looked at his new furry friend as it stepped up to the other two and slowly began to shift and change. The small wizard fell backwards onto the grass as the wolf’s body stood up and shifted. The fur shedding leaving tanned skin. The wolf now man turned his nude frame back dropped by the two other wolves. His wild yellow eyes and silvery hair unchanged from the change.

Harry swallowed before standing, “I knew you couldn’t be normal but you’re not werewolf.”

The man smiled flashing hardened fangs, “No I am not a moon shifter. I am just a simple demon and you are very unique my new friend. I smelled your scent and just had to investigate. I don’t get to many marked pups around these parts, especially marked pups that are alone without their Alpha or parent around to protect them.”

The boy smiled shyly, “Remus isn’t welcome by most of my relatives and thanks to the laws of my people he can’t officially adopt me either. The pup mark is all he could do”

He nodded and walked closer, leaning down to look into the bright emerald orbs, “It’s too bad, if you had been unclaimed I would have taken you in myself, but I will not step on another’s territory in that fashion. But I will state this, if you have need of me or any of my pack wolf childe you have but to call and I or one of my pack will come to you. We roam the entire mountain and this city, so one of use will always be near.”

The man held out a small corded wolf head totem and Harry took it carefully, “Wear it at all times pup”

The teen nodded and placed the cord about his neck letting the totem smack gently on his chest, “Thank you...”

“Okami is all you have to call me”

Harry nodded, “Okami, thank you. Your kind words mean more to me than you know.”

The wolf gave a toothy grin before tugging down the teen’s sleeve, “I smell the bruises and cuts on you. 

Does your family not care and heal you?”

“Why would they heal what they created?”

The taloned hand gripped his shoulder, “Perhaps I should rethink my crossing territory”

Harry smiled and hugged the man, “No, Remus would be heart broken. It’s just my aunt, uncle, and 

Cousin Dudley. They don’t like me much”

Okami grinned, “What’s not to like? Alright childe go back home and to bed. It may be a full moon but even a cub like you needs rest. Sleep well and know I will be watching over you”

Harry hugged the man one last time before leaving the small forest and walking back through the cities. 

Half way home a hand touched his arm and Harry whirled around coming face to face with a man only a few inches taller than him. His hair spiked up and eyes a dark red.

The man smiled viciously, “You should be at home, Shuichi would be worried if his cousin where to get hurt on these dark streets”

The teen raised an eye, “You know my cousin?”

He nodded, “Hiei, and your name?”

“Harry, how did you know he was my cousin?”

“I saw you at his place. I left while you were in the garden.”

Harry nodded before walking in the direction of his cousin’s home, “Well thank you for your concern”

“Don’t thank me, I’m only helping because you are a curious creature and it would be a shame for you to get killed before I discovered all your secrets.”

The teen looked back and frowned, “Well thank you regardless”

Harry left the man at the gate quietly stepping into the house and curling back into the bed with his cousin. The clock read 5:23 and luckily the red head was still dead asleep. Curling up he let out a small sigh and let himself finally drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-Previous Hogwarts Year-  
Harry stared at the letter in his hand. It wasn’t like his Aunt and Uncle to actually mail him while he was at school. It confused him to no end. Sighing gently he opened the letter pushing the ill-fitting glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. 

Freak,

We are going to Japan to visit our other relatives at the start of your next school year. You will be going with us and no funny business. 

Dursley

The letter was short and to the point and Harry frowned. He wouldn’t be going to Hogwarts next year? But to Japan instead? That couldn’t be the truth but at the same time he actually wanted to go. Folding the letter he stood from the commons and traveled through the halls. He had to speak to Dumbledore about this. After all the Headmaster had to know right? Standing in front of the gargoyle he tapped his foot trying to remember the password.

“Skittles, Butterfinger, M&M’s, Gummy Worms” smiling as the gargoyle stepped to the side to allow him entrance. Taking the steps two at a time he raised his hand to knock when he heard a voice speaking from within the room.

“Albus you can’t possibly think that Harry would abandon us? We have been his friend for years and we haven’t seen it.”

“Hermione, Ron you must understand. Voldemort is linked so closely to him; it wouldn’t surprise me if the Dark Lord was beginning to affect him. You must stay close to him. Sway him from the darkness. 

He will need you more and more in the coming years. Watch him closely and report to me if anything unexpected happens to him.”

“Yes sir,” this time it was Ron who spoke, “What about Ginny? She is obsessed with him. Fancy herself to marry him”

“And marry him she shall but we must be sure that he does not sway to the dark. Ginny would make a wonderful wife for him. Just be cautious.”

Harry frowned his hand falling back to his side. His friends where reporting him to Dumbledore, without telling him? No, they were his friends. He would just have to show Dumbledore that he wasn’t going dark. That he was still just Harry. But this marrying Ginny made his stomach turn, Maybe they though that he was interested in her? He did save her life. He just had to tell them he wasn’t interested in her. 

Yes, he could fix this. 

Nodding he lifted the hand once more knocking loudly.

“Come in”

Harry plastered a smile on his face and walked in letting his face fall slightly in confusion, “Of am I interrupting anything?”

Dumbledore smiled, “Of course not Harry, your friends where just telling me how wonderful your study habits have gotten over a spot of tea. I must say Harry your grades have been improving nicely.”

Harry smiled and nodded, they didn’t need to know that he was taking extra lessons with Snape and Malfoy. He didn’t like them but he wanted the better grades, and if he had to deal with constant scrutiny he would. “Thank you Headmaster, but I was wondering if I could speak to you about a letter I received from my Aunt and Uncle.”

“Of course my boy have a seat” he gestured to the chair near his friends and Harry took it confidently waving hello to his two friends.

“My Aunt and Uncle want to take me to Japan next year, near the start of the new year and I want to go. It would be a nice chance to go abroad. Is it possible to continue my studies while in Japan?”

Dumbledore frowned the twinkle in his eye dimming slightly, “Harry, this could damage the grades you had strived so hard to raise and what of your friends. Surely your relatives would understand why you can’t go.”

“Ya, Harry it is such a long time, and what of the Dark Lord? You won’t be protected.” Ron’s voice was urgent.

“And poor Ginny would miss you so much” Hermione piped in.

“What does Ginny have to do with this? I don’t even like her. And I am sure you guys would understand, this is a wonderful opportunity to experience a different culture and I am meeting my other family members who live over there! Headmaster please, I want to go”

Albus’s face set in a deep grimace, “Well I suppose if you ask your professors for the curriculum and owled in your work it would be alright. But this could set you back and what of Voldemort?”

“Voldemort isn’t going to look for me in Japan sir. He is too concerned about Britain to be bothered to keep tabs on me that long. Plus, no magic, no trace.”

The Headmaster let out a deep sigh, “Alright Harry, I suppose you can go. Now go speak with your professors. You know what classes you will be taking next year”

Harry smiled brightly and nodded, “Thank you Headmaster and I won’t disappoint promise!”

Waving goodbye to his friends he left the office and headed down the steps and to each of his 

Professors classes. He was sticking to the basic curriculums until he knew what he wanted to do when he graduated. Most of his professors where easy. Herbology was just book reports and taking care of a plant she would send him by owl. Charms was also decent, flitwick had even given him a small book on translation charms and basic packing charms for the trip. Transfigurations was a bit more difficult, she wanted book reports and each chapter and when he returned the following year he would have to preform each new charm for her. Each Professor though seemed eager for him to expand his horizons. 

However it was Snape he was dreading. He would speak to the man during tutoring tonight. 

-Time skip-  
Harry slid out of the common room quietly, quickly avoiding Hermione and Ron who were snogging in the corner. He took the steps three at a time trying to hurry down to the potion lab. He was already late thanks to Neville. Sliding into the lab he quietly shut the door only to turn to see two dark and not so happy faces. 

Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “I got held up by Neville my apologies.”

“Mr. Potter, if you wish to be serious about raising your grade in my class you had best show up on time. 

I understand your ego is large but do not think I won’t fail you.”

“Sorry Professor, I have just been distracted. Please understand it won’t happen the rest of the year”

Draco snorted, “And what of next year?”

Harry shuffled, “I won’t be attending Hogwarts next year.”

Again two sets of eyes stared at him before Snape growled out, “Explain”

“I have been invited to go to Japan with my relatives. I have never been outside of Europe so I thought it would be a good experience. Dumbledore has approved as long as I get my work for the year from all my professors.”

Draco frowned, “Japan? Why would you want to go there? Can’t you just go after the war and school and things?”

Harry shook his head, “I am going to meet family for the first time and no offence Draco but I don’t think I will be living after the war. I’m a kid, trying to face a Dark Lord who has many years of practice and power on me. Everyone is delusional if they think I can actually win. So what if I want to go see my relatives for maybe the first and last time.”

Draco’s face fell slightly as he thought things over, “You don’t think you’re going to win?”

Snape remained silent watching the banter between the two.

“No Malfoy I don’t. It is just a matter of time before he kills me and wins this war. Besides he is partially right, certain muggles are a menace. I happen to know three who I think the world would be better off without. But of course I can’t think like that because then I am ‘going dark’.”

The blonde’s face contorted, “You dark? You don’t have the guts for it”

Harry nodded, “Your right I don’t think I could ever truly go dark and start murdering people. But there are other sides to this war. What about Grey. Isn’t it possible to be a little bit of both? So what if I don’t turn out to be the ‘leader of the light’.”

Snape raised a hand, “As informative as this is Harry and your personal views aside. Do you really think going abroad for your next year of schooling is a good thing?”

Harry nodded, “Yes, I need time away from Hogwarts and the War. I want to meet my family and   
experience something before everything gets to dangerous. Don’t I deserve a chance to be happy just this once and do what I want too?”

Draco snorted, “Please you had your first 11 years and all your summers to be a little prince.”

The Gryffindor raised his fist and slammed it into the blonde’s jaw, “You don’t know anything Malfoy! You don’t know the life I led before Hogwarts so don’t presume you do!”

The blonde looked up gripping his cheek, “Of course I know, everyone knows! You’re a hero, doted on by your family and given everything you ever wanted!”

“I didn’t even know magic existed before I was 11! I didn’t know my name till I was 7! And I most   
certainly was never given anything! I lived in a cupboard under the fucking stairs! My family thought I was a freak of nature, which deserved to be beaten and starved in order for their life to be normal!” tears slipped out of his eyes and his throat clogged, “You know nothing, Malfoy. Nothing”

The blonde slytherin lowered his head at the verbal beating, his mind swarming with what the 

Gryffindor had said. Everything he knew was wrong. Slowly he scratched the back of his head, “Sorry” his voice soft, hesitant and unfamiliar with the word.

Snape on the other hand simply sighed before picking up a piece of parchment and quill, “You will read the following books and send me papers based on each potion. I want to know the properties of the ingredients and how you could go wrong or right in the experiments. I also will send you a list of potion ingredients that are native to Japan. You will seek them in your spare time and send them to me. If you cannot complete the full list of ingredients, then I expect you to be able to create a proper luck potion. Is that understood potter.”

Harry smiled and nodded, “Yes Professor thank you for agreeing to this.”

The potion master nodded, “We will also be teaching you how to make healing balms and nutrition potions. It would not do for a teenage hero to faint on the field of battle”

Draco shook his head and began to gather ingredients. He had to think over these new revelations in potter, hopefully he could remedy the wrongs he has committed over the five years he has known the boy.”

-Present-

What seemed like an hour later Harry was awoken from sleep by a soft urgent voice of his redheaded cousin? Rolling over he noticed the teen was already fully dressed, sighing he pulled himself out of the bed the totem smacking against his chest lightly. Rubbing his eyes he almost didn’t catch his cousin’s hurried words.

“I will be packing us a small breakfast downstairs while you get dressed. Just meet me down there, Everyone is still asleep so it is as good of time as any”

Harry nodded and watched the teen leave before walking over to his trunk and opening it. He pulled out a black pair of jeans and a gray button up shirt. Taking off his bed clothes he put them on, enjoying the feeling of form fitting clothes. Putting on a pair of socks he slid on his hiking boots knocking the steel toe piece against his trunk to check the feel. Nodding he dug through his trunk to grab his black messenger bag tucking his wand, cloak, money pouch, and sketchbook with pencils. Brushing his hair quickly he pulled up into a ponytail before offering his arm to Atsuko. The snake hissed and curled around his ponytail lightly twisting around some of the strands to get a better grip. 

Harry slid down the steps smiling as he watched Kurama put a few apples into his bag. Walking over he nodded to Kurama who smiled at him, “Alright Harry ready to go?”

Harry nodded, “Kind of early but ya I guess.”

The two walked out of the house and into a waiting cab. This wasn’t how Harry had pictured his holiday. 

Honestly he was thinking he would be cooped up in the house the entire time not being able to do anything. He really hoped that his cousin Shuichi ended up to like him more than the rest of his relatives would be nice for someone to finally be on his side for once. Leaning his head back he gazed out the window at the trees rolling past giving a short smile.

The car ride though long was pleasant, filled with delicate conversation and a light breakfast of hand held foods. When they arrived at their destination, Harry smiled at the long hill of steps that seemed to wind up into the mountain. Finally his quidditch training would come in handy for something over here. 

Looking at his cousin he bolted up the steps and could hear Shuichi not far behind. Laughing lightly he found a good pace and in 15 minutes his foot hit the top step. 

Taking a large deep breath he looked around at the surroundings. The large shrine was beautiful and old. Even the entry arch shined with old power. Taking a few steps forward he laid a hand on one of the arches, the wood splintered and worn. He felt the barrier molding about his hand in a friendly kiss of greeting. Smiling he let a bit of his magic sink into the arch boosting the protective barrier about it, his skill in wandless magic minimal but still useful.

“When Hiei informed me of an energy wielder he forgot to mention you were a wizard”

Harry turned his eyes wide at a short woman with aged pink hair and a grim face. He stammered lightly, “Honestly madam, wizards are just a legend.”

Shuichi laughed lightly, “No more a legend than a demon or ghost. Though I never thought I would meet one, especially in my own cousin”

The wizard turned to face his cousin, “So this was a set up?”

The red head threw up his arms, “Honestly no. Hiei mentioned you had power and I thought you would like to meet Genkai, she helped Yusuke how to use his energy. Honestly, I did not know you were a wizard, if I had I would of introduced myself better and explained. I had thought you had no idea of your potential.”

Harry sighed gently, “What do I have to do to keep this a secret? Will you tell my aunt and uncle that you know? Turn me in? Attack me, what?”

He shifted into a defense position his hand slipping into his messenger bag.

“Of course not pipsqueak, I am going to train you as I did Yusuke before you. Isn’t the same around here without a brat to torture.” Genkai retorted, “Don’t draw your silly stick. Come inside where we can all talk without fear of destroying Yukina’s garden”

Harry took a long deep breath before following the two in, Green eyes narrowed and cold. He had walked right into this, and he only had himself to blame this time around. Why was Hermione always right about him getting into trouble? With a small sigh he followed the two into a nice sitting room with a low wooden table and soft plush cushions to sit upon. 

Taking a seat with the other two he looked at them till a door slid open to reveal a beautiful young   
woman in a spring pink kimono, her light blue hair falling casually to her shoulder. In her hands a tray of glasses and a tea pot. Smiling at him she walked forward taking a seat and serving the tea. Remaining quiet and respectful. 

Green eyes wandered around the table from the two unknown women to his cousin who had brought him here. Raising a hand he brushed through his ponytail rubbing a finger along the liquid scales, “So you have brought me here for what reason?”

Shuichi smiled and gestured toward Genkai, “This is Genkai, and she is a master in martial arts and spiritual awareness and usage. My friend Hiei sensed you had potential, so I thought it would be best for you to meet her, I thought you might be able to learn to harness your spiritual power. However, I was unaware that you were already in training.”

Genkai raised a hand to silence the red head, “He did not mean you harm and nor do I child. He was concerned. Many people go there whole lives without knowing of their potential. Kurama did not wish this for you. He had your best interests in mind”

Harry’s eyes narrowed, “You call him Kurama, as I know him as Shuichi. I do not enjoy information being held from me. Trust me I have been screwed by people out for my best interests. It is because of such people that my life is as it is now.”

Genkai narrowed her eyes, “I am not the people you have dealt with in your life before child. I will not lie to you as others have before you.”

Shuichi nodded, “I think we owe you a story Harry, perhaps then you can give us yours as well?”

Harry sighed before slowly uncurling the snake in his hair bringing it to rest on the table ignoring the widening eyes of both Genkai and the blue haired demon, “I suppose a trade of information can be considered. If it is genuine of course. With permission I would like to withhold the story telling until I can get something to prove truth is all that is spoken and not flowery lies.”

The red head tipped his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“Veriteserum, it is a truth potion.”

Genkai snorts before Shuichi perked up, “I have a plant whose nectar creates the same effect. You can even test it before using it?”

The fox reached up into his own red locks and pulls out a small black seed, “You also get to see a bit of what I will be talking about shortly” He smiled as he let a thin tendril of energy enter the plant and let his cousin watch as it sprouted and bloomed into a golden colored iris with a pale green nectar swirling in its center.

Harry’s eyes widened as he let a finger run along a petal, “Elemental magic?”

Genkai shook her head, “A bit more complicated than that I’m afraid”

The red head nodded, “Shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

The redhead nodded, “Shall we?”

Harry nodded and watched as his red headed cousin drank the pale green nectar before slowly watching his green eyes dull slightly, “You alright Shuichi”

The man nodded, “Yes, I just forget how bad the taste is.”

The teen nodded, “What is your name?”

A soft smile spread on his cousin’s lips, “Shuichi Minnamino is my human name though there   
was a time I was called Yoko Kurama, Thief King, Nine tailed spirit fox.”

Harry blinked steadily; this was not the answer he had been expecting. “Fox spirit. Thief King.   
These are things I am not used to.”

Kurama laughed lightly, “Nor would you be. We normally kept to japan, Very few of us ever   
traveled to other cotenants and when the barriers where erected it cut most of us off from the   
human world itself.”

Harry nodded, “Then how are you still here?”

Kurama lowered his head his leaf green eyes tinting gold, “Because I died in the demon world.   
But that is only the mid-way point of my story.”

Harry lifted a hand to his tea cup before taking a long sip remaining silent so his cousin could   
continue the story.

The red head sighed and dipped a now clawed fingers into his tea stirring it gently, His voice   
deeper and a bit huskier as he began, “I was raised in the demon world, I stole to get by, even   
ran my own thieving guild. I had a lot of different adventurous with the only person I considered   
my friend at the time, Koroune, he was a bat demon from the northern mountains. Back then   
everything was kill or be killed. Survive or die. You did what you had to and mercy wasn’t   
given. Eventually the spirit world caught on to our growing power and abilities. They sent a team   
of fighters to hunt us down. They caught Koroune first and then me no more than a week later. 

Then I died. I didn’t want to die and so I let my spirit travel between the barriers of my world   
and yours and I attached myself to the unborn and dying fetus of a pregnant woman fusing my   
soul to the fading soul of the child, hence why we are now before you. I grew up as Shuichi, I   
learned to love and be loved. I learned a good deal of things. It wasn’t till later when my human   
mother began to die of an illness did I resort to my demonic ways again. I helped steal the three sacred items from the vault in spirit world. I then used the mirror to heal my mother, and by a   
small miracle and one dumb idiot of a spirit detective, I am still alive. After that I was placed on a team of demon fighters to fight against demons on the side of the spirit world. It was that   
or jail. I do not regret my life or what I have done. I hope you can find it in your heart to accept   
this.”

Harry closed his eyes thinking over the older teen’s words, “You did what you had to. I can   
respect that. I did what I had to as well, even if it put blood on my hands. I can’t say that what   
you did is right, but you did what you could and I can accept and respect that.”

Genkai frowned, “I highly doubt a child of your age has blood on your hands, Wizards are not   
known for dirtying their own appendages.”

Harry snorted and let his cup hit his plate, “You must be very much out of the loop. We just   
finished the second largest war in the history of our people. Everyone was affected, I lost many   
friends to the opposite side, I still think I left a piece of myself on that battlefield.”

Kurama and Yukina looked at him their eyes calm and calculating if not a bit sympathetic. 

The blue haired woman slowly spoke up, “You fought in it?”

Harry laughed loudly, “Yes, I fought in the war.”

Genkai nods, “I believe this is a story even I must hear”

“Yo Grandma!” A voice shouted, the door was kicked open to reveal a averaged height teen with 

slicked back black hair, his large brown eyes were expressive with the devilish smirk on his lips.

Harry raised a brow as Genkai stood, “Dimwit have you come to shorten my life span with your 

stupidity.”

The teen laughed, “Missed you to granny” He looked around his eyes falling on Harry, “Who’s 

the pipsqueak”

The teen’s eye twitched above fiery green eyes. Lifting his hand he clenched it into a fist and the   
slicked haired male went sailing into the air hanging from his right ankle. 

The teen gave a cry looking down at the ground, “What the hell!”

Harry slowly stood lowering his hand till the teens face stared into his, green eyes blazing as   
he smiled, “This pipsqueak has now rendered you helpless and immobile. I also now have the   
ability to slit your throat, so how about we cut the fancy nicknames and we get to know each   
other like decent folk yes?”

Brown eyes met green and the loud teen just gave a small nod before Harry snapped and dropped him on his head resuming his seat.

“Damn that hurt. Sheesh kid.”

Harry raised his hand and the teen threw up his arms, “Just joking, no harm!” slowly he lowered   
his hands, “Names Yusuke, jeeze you are as sensitive as Hiei”

Harry perked up, “Hiei?”

Kurama looked at him, “You know Hiei?”

The wizard nodded, “Met him last night, I couldn’t sleep and went out to the garden we kinda   
talked for a bit”

Yusuke snorted, “He talked?”

Harry glowered at the male before he turned back to his cousin, “As I was saying. You want to   
know my story but honestly I don’t feel like giving you everything. It is personal and requires   
more trust than what I am willing to give at this time. However, I can tell you the story that   
started it all and perhaps a brief overview while skipping some messy details about my own life.   
Is this reasonable?”

Genkai frowned, “I am not sure if I enjoy things being hidden but if this is your request we will   
respect it.”

Harry sighed and nodded his green eyes peering down at the moss green liquid in the small   
porcelain cup. He could see himself in the murky water and for once he felt like his appearance   
matched who he was. Looking up he took a second long deep breath before beginning his tale,   
his voice soft, “This tale begins around 50 years ago. A small boy was born to a witch mother   
and non-magic father. The father had found out that she had been giving him a love potion and   
through her out pregnant onto the streets. She managed to get to a church and gave birth on their front steps. She dies and the boy was given to an orphanage. He was raised and bullied all his life and when he turned 11 he was introduced to the world of magic.”

Yusuke groaned, “What does this have to do with you?”

Harry glared at him before growling, “Shut up I am getting there. Now this boy was smart, very   
smart, but the years of abuse and neglect twisted his mind and warped his views on what was   
right and wrong. Now this boy when he became of age he decided that muggles, non-magic   
folk, where the cause of all his problems and that they all needed to be destroyed. One by one he would wipe the earth of every muggle and muggle born magic folk. Purge the unclean blood and build a world where being pure of blood was all that mattered and all the rest were slaves.” His voice rising as his hand clenched the tea cup tightly.

Kurama looked at him his leaf green eyes wide and concerned. Harry gave a small smile before   
releasing the cup and continuing, “He began a gang of pure blood witches and wizards and   
named his cult Death Eaters. That’s when all the killing began. For years he raises, pillaged,   
tortured, and killed. No one could stop him, He called himself Lord Voldemort and eventually   
also came to be known as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Many believed just uttering his name   
would bring him to your doorstep. About a year after I was born on October 31st  
the safe house where my parents were hiding. There he killed my mother and father in cold blood before trying to kill me. I remember it. Every moment. I remember my mother’s screams and I remember three green lights that took her life and almost took mine.”

Harry staring into the liquid again his voice fading off as the scream penetrated his thoughts. 

“Harry?”

The wizard gave a forced smile, “Im fine. Just remembering. Anyways that night Voldemort   
went into hiding. Somehow I rebounded the spell and it struck him instead. His body just turned   
to ash and he was dead. Then I was shipped off to my aunt and uncles and there I was raised until I was 11”

Genkai sighed, “If you killed him with his own spell at one then how are you still at war to this   
day?”

Harry sighed and shook his head, “A story for perhaps another time?” he asked hopefully.   
But with the looks he received he simply nodded and continued, “Alright, when I turned 11   
I was submitted into Hogwarts. My year was normal for the most part. Until I found out that   
Voldemort was the one who made me an orphan and on top of that he wasn’t really dead. His   
soul escaped his body, much like you did Kurama, except he implanted himself on the back of   
the head of one of his own Death Eaters by the name of Quirell. By the end of the year I killed   
Quirell with my own hands but Voldemort’s soul escaped again.”

Yusuke laughed long and hard, “You killed a man at the age of 11?”

Kurama shot him a glare, “You weren’t much older when you became a detective.”

Harry laughed, “Yes well at the time I was just trying to defend myself. I am not one for violence   
in all honesty. Anyways Year after year I have had some problem or another. Basilisk and a   
piece of Voldemort’s soul second year, escaped convict and werewolves third, and a dangerous   
life threatening school tournament the fourth. Fifth year well, I think that was the quietest, till my   
god father was murdered by his insane cousin and all that rot. Anyways, Here I am today. The   
sticky notes of my life.”

Genkai nodded while the two detectives looked on in surprise and wonder. Kurama cleared his   
throat, “So this Voldemort is still on the loose?”

Harry nodded, “We don’t know how. I personally don’t care; I just want to live day by day.   
Survive and fight. Live.”

He stood and gave a long stretch his gaze looking outside to catch a glimpse of a large eagle owl fly by the window. Turning to the people around him he smiled, “I need to take a walk. Please excuse me.” He gave a small quick bow before leaving the room following the eagle owl out to the nearby woods leaving a confused set of people.

Following the eagle owl he was led into the woods watching its swooping form coming to   
land on a fallen log. Taking a seat next to the regal creature he pulled the tied brown paper   
package of his leg and laid it on his lap. Looking at the emblem he rolled his eyes to see the   
Malfoy crest. Tearing open the package a small silver mirror fell from the paper with a piece of   
parchment folded neatly next to it. Harry picked up the mirror examining the silver mining and   
was surprised to find a snake carved into the polished surface with the small words, ‘Serpent’s   
Secrets’. Setting it back down he pulled open the letter to read the note.

Scar Head, 

You would not believe the crazy stories they are passing around about you. But 

I won’t reveal much in this letter. The mirror you hold is a two way mirror. You 

speak the password and it will connect to my mirror. This specific mirror has two 

passwords. One for my mirror and the second for Severus’s mirror. You should know 

the password to both. The one to mine is the nickname you enjoy annoying me with 

and Severus’s is your mother’s nickname for him. Please be safe and call me quick as 

you can.”

M.

Looking at the mirror he smiled and tucked them both into the bag he had brought with him.   
Thanking the owl he sent it on its way before looking up at the sky and smiling. He had a friend   
after all and this year would be just what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is all she wrote LOL. So this is a very old story. I wrote it back when i was like... 16. But I love the IDEA behind it. So I wanted to post it up and maybe work on redoing it in the future. We shall see. For now. Enjoy what is there.


End file.
